Non Sequitur (episode)
Harry Kim is placed in an alternate timeline where he was never assigned to Voyager. Summary As Harry Kim wakes up, he can hear the distant voice of Captain Janeway, who says something about an emergency transport. She calls out his name several times as her voice transitions into that of his girlfriend Libby, who wakes him gently. Shocked, Kim realizes he is in his apartment in San Francisco's Mission District. He discovers that he is in the present, stardate 49011, but is on Earth as if nothing had happened. Further, it seems that ''Voyager'' left without him, with his best friend Danny aboard instead. Kim leaves and gets what he has apparently been drinking for eight months, a Vulcan mocha, from a man named Cosimo down the street. From him, Kim learns that he and Libby are engaged, but before he can ask very many questions, Lieutenant Lasca arrives and hurries him to an important meeting. Lasca and Kim have worked on an experimental runabout, the ''Yellowstone'', but since Kim has no idea what it is, he does not have the warp coil schematic he needed for their presentation to Admiral Strickler and company. During their presentation, Lasca looks to Kim to explain a dilithium fracture problem related to the tetryon plasma in the Yellowstone's warp nacelles, but the ensign claims to be sick and asks to reschedule. Before he leaves the office, Kim looks up information on himself and Voyager. He finds that, perhaps in an alternate timeline, his request to transfer to Voyager was denied. Instead, Kim joined Starfleet Engineering Corps, with Danny taking what would have been Kim's place as operations officer of Voyager. Cosimo points him in the right direction when he realizes he does not remember where he lives. However, there appears to be more to the middle-aged man than meets the eye. Kim also looks up information about Tom Paris, who in this timeline was living in Marseille, France. He goes to meet with him to convince him to help him run the simulation of the shuttle accident that altered reality. When he returns to San Francisco, there are security personnel in his apartment, and Libby informs him that Starfleet knows what he had been doing, i.e. accessing classified information about Voyager. He tries to explain that reality has been altered somehow and he needs to attempt to restore it, but nobody is willing to believe him. He is then given an ankle bracelet and is informed he is prohibited from off-world travel. Eventually, Cosimo reveals that Kim is not imagining that reality had been altered, and informs Kim that the shuttle had an accident and collided with a timestream, causing some of reality to be altered. Kim asks for help in restoring the proper reality. After some discussion, Cosimo gives him coordinates of the time stream in their current portion of space, but he warns Harry that there is no guarantee that he will end up in the reality he remembers. When Harry attempts to remove the ankle bracelet, Starfleet Security is alerted, and Harry runs away towards Starfleet Headquarters, almost getting caught in the process, but this reality's Tom Paris punches out one of the security guards, and they beam into Kim's office at Starfleet Headquarters. Security tracks the beam in to the office, and right before being caught, Harry Kim and Tom Paris beam to the Yellowstone and successfully steal it to recreate the shuttle accident, which is also a success, and Kim returns to his proper reality. Memorable Quotes "Where are you going?" "Marseille, France." "What for?" "I've got to see Paris." "But you just said you were going to Marseille." : - Libby and Harry Background Information *In the alternate timeline, Tom Paris (who refers to both Quark and Odo) was apparently with Voyager as far as Deep Space 9, where the ship left without him. This is consistent with our timeline, where Tom interrupted Quark's attempt to make a profit off of Harry and subsequently became friends; had this not occurred and Voyager left Tom behind, the two would have never known each other. *Libby gives the stardate in this episode, which makes Harry realize he is still in the present. They establish that it has been eight months since the events of "Caretaker". *Robert Picardo (The Doctor), Ethan Phillips (Neelix) and Jennifer Lien (Kes) do not appear in this episode. *Jack Shearer previously played Ruwon in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Visionary". He would later play Hayes, another admiral, in Star Trek: First Contact and the VOY episodes "Hope and Fear" and "Life Line". *The shot of the runabout exploding is taken from the DS9 episode "Armageddon Game" *The shot of Starfleet Command with people walking around near the Golden Gate Bridge is taken from . *The Spacedock door was a reuse of the door of the Dyson sphere from TNG's "Relics". *When Harry returns from Marseille, France, the shot of his shuttle entering Starfleet Command is taken from the original version of Star Trek: The Motion Picture when Kirk arrived in San Francisco. *Another shot of San Francisco at night with the Golden Gate Bridge is taken from the beginning of Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. *The runabout appears both with and without the rollbar. *The crew roster of the alternate timeline Voyager shown on Harry Kim's desktop viewer repeats the same crewmembers on the same page. *This episode marks the only appearance of a runabout on the series. *With the exceptions of Paris and Kim, none of the main cast appear in this episode until the final minute (although Janeway's voice is heard in the beginning). *When Harry comes up out of the subway, there are three colored shapes on the railing. A circle, triangle and square. These were the original logo shapes for the UPN Network and Voyager was one of the first flagship shows of the new network. * The episode title derives from the Latin, "It does not follow". * This episode is one of seven Star Trek episodes with Latin names. The others are Sub Rosa, Dramatis Personae, Ex Post Facto, Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges, Terra Nova and Vox Sola. Links and References Guest Stars *Louis Giambalvo as Cosimo *Jennifer Gatti as Libby *Jack Shearer as Admiral Strickler *Mark Kiely as Lieutenant Lasca Co-Star *Majel Barrett as Computer Voice References Badlands, Byrd, Daniel, Cardassian, Cochrane Medal of Excellence, Cosimo's, Deep Space 9, ''Drake'', shuttlecraft, egg, emergency transport, ''Exeter'', USS, New Zealand Penal Settlement, gamma radiation, Ktarian music festival, Lobi crystals, Maquis, Marseille, Marseille Starfleet base, microcellular scan, ''Nebula''-class, New Zealand, Odo, Old Town Festival, Orlando, David, Parsons, Michael, Peterson, Sandra, Platt, Jerry, Porter, Amanda, Quark, Risa, runabout, San Francisco, Sandrine's, security anklet, site-to-site transporter, space-time continuum, Starfleet Academy, Starfleet Engineering Corps, Starfleet Headquarters, Starfleet Science Academy, Starfleet Security, temporal inversion, tetryons, tetryon plasma, time stream, Trans Francisco, type-8 shuttlecraft, Vulcan mocha, ''Yellowstone'', USS, ''Yellowstone''-class, Yridian |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Der Zeitstrom es:Non Sequitur fr:Non Sequitur nl:Non Sequitur